After that night
by lara.martins.9256
Summary: After that night ... After the night with her lover, Lucy finds himself with an important responsibility ... She's pregnant ... but is afraid to tell it to your beloved pink hair ... Even more why, he's groom ... Then she decides to keep it a secret, with the help of his best friend Erza, Lucy will face many things ... What will Lucy to keep it a secret? Will she get it secret for


div id="gt-input-tool" style="display: inline-block;" /div  
div id="gt-src-c" class="g-unit" /div  
div id="gt-res-content" class="almost_half_cell"  
div dir="ltr" style="zoom: 1;"span id="result_box" class="" lang="en"span title="Lucy PDV "Lucy POSbr /spanspan title="Eu estava nesse exato momento no hospital, esperando o resultado do exame de sangue... Erza esta aqui comigo me ajudando a controlar os meus sentimentos... Será que era verdade?"I was in the hospital right now, awaiting the results of the blood test ... Erza here with me helping me control my feelings ... Was it true? /spanspan title="Eu poderia esta mesmo grávida?  
"I could this even pregnant?br /spanspan title="Tudo começou quando eu estava em casa com a Erza, eu estava estudando para a prova da faculdade, por incrível que pareça eu e Erza estamos quase nos formando na faculdade de veterinária, mas ainda faltam dois anos para podermos nos formar...  
"It all started when I was at home with Erza, I was studying for the exam college, oddly enough I and Erza are almost in graduating from college of veterinary medicine, but there are still two years to be able to form the ...br /spanspan title="Mas voltando ao assunto, eu comecei a passar mal e a vomitar, e também fiquei meio tonta, Erza ficou preocupada e me trouxe para o hospital... No caminho ela me perguntou se eu estaria grávida...  
"But back to the subject, I began to feel ill and vomiting, and also got a little dizzy, Erza was worried and brought me to the hospital ... On the way she asked me if I was pregnant ...br /spanspan title="E foi ai que eu lembrei... Na noite que eu passei com ele... Eu não avia me prevenido , e sem falar que minha menstruação tah atrasada ... Droga!"And that's when I remembered ... The night I spent with him ... I do not avia warned me, and not to mention that my period late tah ... Damn ! /spanspan title="Estou com medo agora... Eu ficaria feliz em ter um bebe mas... O que minha mãe falaria?"I'm scared now ... I would be happy to have a baby but ... What my mother would speak? /spanspan title="E o meu irmão?  
"And my brother?br /spanspan title="E será que eu devo contar para ele?"And did I should tell him? /spanspan title="O homem que eu amo e que é o pai desse filho que eu posso ter?  
"The man I love and who is the father of this child that I can have?br /spanspan title="Ah meu Deus!"Oh my God ! /spanspan title="O que eu vou fazer!  
"What am I going to do !br /spanspan title="– Lucy Heartfilia, aqui esta o resultado do seu exame de sangue.- falou a enfermeira me entregando o resultado do exame, e me despertando dos meus pensamentos.  
"- Lucy Heartfilla, here is the result of its examination of sangue.- said the nurse handing me the test results, and waking me from my /spanspan title="– O- o- obrigada.- falei gaguejando e pegando o resultado.  
"- O o obrigada.- spoke stuttering and getting the /spanspan title="–Calma Lucy."-Easy Lucy. /spanspan title="– falou Erza "- Said Erzabr /spanspan title="–Ma Erza e se eu estiver mesmo grávida?"-ma Erza and I'm even pregnant? /spanspan title="O que eu vou fazer?- perguntei chorosa.  
"What will I do? - Asked /spanspan title="– Se você estiver mesmo grávida, você vai cuidar desse bebe, e eu vou te ajudar.- falou e eu me acalmei um pouco ."- If you're even pregnant, you will take care of this baby, and I'll ajudar.- you spoke and I calmed down a bit. /spanspan title="– Agora olhe o resultado.  
"- Now look at the /spanspan title="–Sim."-Yup. /spanspan title="Falei e abri o envelope e peguei a folha, comecei a ler e meus olhos ficaram arregalados.- E- e- erza... –Chamei-a "I said and opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet, I started reading and my eyes were arregalados.- E- e erza ... -Chamei itbr /spanspan title="–E então?"-and Then? /spanspan title="Qual é o resultado?- perguntou.  
"What is the result? - /spanspan title="–Deu positivo... Eu estou grávida!"-Deu Positive ... I'm pregnant! /spanspan title="–falei e comecei a chorar, não chorei de tristeza e sim de felicidade."I talked and started to cry, do not cry of sorrow but of joy. /spanspan title="-Eu vou ter um bebe!"'I'm going to have a baby! /spanspan title="Sei que eu irei enfrentar muitos problemas, mas eu estou tão feliz!  
"I know I will face many problems, but I'm so happy!br /spanspan title="– Não se preocupe Lucy... Eu irei te ajudar!- falou e me abraçou!"- Do not worry Lucy ... I'll help you - talked and hugged me!/span/span/div  
/div 


End file.
